1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to thin films in general, and, in particular, to a method of forming thin film conductors on a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Photonic curing is the high-temperature thermal processing of a thin film using light pulses from a flashlamp. Photonic curing allows thin films on low-temperature substrates to be processed in much shorter time periods (about 1 millisecond) than with an oven (which takes seconds to minutes).